1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an SOI-IGBT (SOI=silicon on-insulator; IGBT=insulated gate bipolar transistor) having a channel zone of a first conductivity type, at least one cell zone of a second conductivity type, and at least one intermediate zone of the first conductivity type which delimits the SOI-IGBT.
It is a constant goal to improve the voltage strength, ruggedness, durability, and the possibilities for integration of IGBTs. For instance, an existing IGBT has a cellular structure in which an n-conducting surface layer is placed between p-conducting cells under a gate of polycrystalline silicon.